


Tale Of A Boy And His Liquid Dish, Typically Made By Boiling Meat, Fish, Or Vegetables, etc., In Stock Or Water.

by TravisReberto



Category: oney - Fandom, oneyplays
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TravisReberto/pseuds/TravisReberto
Summary: Ding Dong wonders what he'll do with the remaining 6 months of his existence and sets out to achieve what most desire albeit unconventionally





	Tale Of A Boy And His Liquid Dish, Typically Made By Boiling Meat, Fish, Or Vegetables, etc., In Stock Or Water.

Ding Dong was conflicted, Chris has just pointed out his inevitable undoing in 6 months time. Yet time had always seemed frozen in place even when he made the transition from an abnormally large alien tape worm. "What if your penis suddenly grew googly eyes as you were taking a piss and said "WOOBITY WOOBITY WOO"?" He said attempting to change the subject with what was hot off his thoughts.

"I mean, does it talk to me? or does it only say that?" questioned Julian currently working away at the task pinned to him by the game, blissfully unaware of Ding Dong's very apparent trance.

"I would grab it and not let go until I knew what to do with it" answered Chris after pondering the question as though it was the sequel to Hamlet. This back and forth of hypotheticals and general discussion went on for the hours they had sat down to record. As the fifth scream rang out within just 10 minutes of each other they knew it was time to stop. Once Ding Dong and Julian saw Chris off the former dug up a photo album he for some reason had in the year 2017. The first one he turned to was of the day the trio had first met. Julian's thumb partially covering the lens Chris and Ding Dong were reenacting the iconic scene from E.T, except there was no basket so Ding Dong was wrapped around the front of the bike. Just then he noticed a harshly written speech bubble "Ding Dong phone home" clearly the work of his dough boy friend.

"He didn't say that"

**Author's Note:**

> Short first "chapter" because I'm not so good at thinking of the ha ha funnys in this particular moment. Also this is my first and probably last thing on here


End file.
